the_great_tomefandomcom-20200216-history
The World of Lieterra
Planet Lieterra is an M-class planet orbiting a binary star system. There is one moon that orbits the planet erratically. Quenval: Sun of the Morning Senvral: Sun of the Evening Duvern: The moon The planet orbits the stars once per ‘Cycle'. Each cycle is made up of 4 seasons. Each season is made up of 12, 7 day weeks; which is 84 days. There are 336 days per Cycle. The seasons are: Shaweiza (spring), Lorheim (summer), Fomhaile (autumn), and Nekradom (winter) 'Nations' There are two major nations on Lieterra, seperated east from west by a great ocean. 'Imperial Mandate of Derrleon' This is the nation that dominates the western continents. #An empire, a collection of merchant states going through what they consider to be an enlightened age. #Trying to unite the whole world and to them it’s just they are trying to help and get everyone under the same government so they can distribute resources equally #The nation believes in the richer class ruling, and mistreat the lower income classes. The lower classes are not proper, and despite trying to follow the mandates lead with spreading wealth and peace, in reality wealth remains in the hands of the higher class? The lack of equality is painfully clear. #The empire semi-enforces the worship of a singular deity, (NAME?): God of knowledge, progress, and civilization, as a method to try to keep the diverse populations inhabiting it united. 'Northern Derrleon' The northernmost continent claimed by the Imperial Mandate of Derrleon The Agricultural Belt #produces most of the food that feeds the peoples that inhabit the nation. #Vast supply lines are strictly maintained, patrolled, and regulated by the Imperial Army. #The Drow make up the bulk of the peoples living in The Agricultural Belt and can also be found in their homeland, the mountains to the south. “The Bowels of Derrleon” #The southern third of Northern Derrleon is a morass of swamp land where the Mandate has forced Goblinoids to reside after defeating them soundly due to weakness after massive wars of conquest combined with conflicts between each other and themselves. 'The Island of the Storm Sorcerers' Lies between the Northern Derrleon and Southern Derrleon. #This island is perpetually surrounded by rough seas, deep fog and violent storms. #When a sorcerer comes of age, they are taken to the mainland and may not return until they learn to safely traverse the protective barrier. #Storm sorcers may not adorn themselves in any fashion above the neck until they have accomplished this task and finished their coming of age rite. 'Southern Derrleon' While this continent does not hold the southernmost point of the Mandate, this is only because the conquest of The Frontier of Derrleon had not begun when the Mandate named it. The Thunder Hills #Great tangles of Black Weed vines grow in viciously barbed thickets that are prone to exploding due to the unrefined gunpowder within the plant’s boomberries. #The main inhabitants of this area are Orcs and Half-Orcs and they dominate the harvesting, processing, and distribution of boomberries and black powder. #Traditional elves find the use of gunpowder dirty and crude, a perversion of nature. 'The Frontier of Derrleon' The southernmost continent and reaches the farthest east. It is still the most heavily contested piece of land between the Mandate and Mortrimar. The Mandate’s hold there is tenuous at best, and independent cultures still claim parts of it as their own. 'Kuy’agni’toa' A chain of islands known halfway between the Mandate and Mortrimar, populated mostly with Tortles and remnants of Grung societies. #They are technically claimed by the Mandate, but the only real presence is the Imperial Garrison on the easternmost island. #Ancient pyramids and temples are scattered across the islands depicting a long gone civilization of wild Tortle tribes. #Grung used to heavily populate these islands as well, but have been pushed out by growing Tortle populations. #Grung that remain on the island protect small planar gates (The Gates) from interlopers. Kuy’pono #The main island #Hosts the largest trade port, Agri. 'Mortrimar' The eastern continents play home to a looser conglomeration of semi-independent tribes. After a long period of infighting, these tribes unified to combat the Mandate incursion, and are typically more isolationist as opposed to the Mandate's constant efforts to expand. Goliaths populate the limestone cliffs of north-west Mortrimar 'Ferron' An Island off the south-west coast with a large concentration of Tabaxi, especially at the “Fortress” 'Fortuna Archipelago' A cluster of islands and reefs off the north-east shore of Mortrimar. #The reefs and lagoons make this area difficult for ship navigation, so the only port regularly frequented by outsiders is Port Tamar #Isolated groups of (listed in order of population, largest to smallest) Humans, Sea Elves, Water Genasi, Tritons, Merfolk, and Tortles; live in societies that have remained largely unchanged for hundreds of years. #It's said that otherworldly monsters lurk in the deep waters to the north, and the barrier between the material and elemental water plane is thin there. According to the superstition, that is what really causes Water Genasi to be born there. But that's probably just a rumor. Could be there are just a bunch of horny water genies are secretly living there. 'Llotch' This island off the north-east coast of Mortrimar has its’ own east/west split due to a tall mountain range that splits the island in two running from north to south. The east side is mostly desert, the west lush rain forest. #The east-siders are a loose collection of tribes call themselves “The Ones” and the people across the mountains they label “The Usurpers”. #The west-siders are equally disparate tribes that call themselves “The Lost” in memories of the lands they lost to the spread of the Mandate. They call the people across the mountains “The Revenant”, they know of The Revenant's own losses, but fear them as mighty raiders.. 'Spheniscidae Isle' A small Isolationist community of Penguin Aarakocra (pop. ~5000) lives on this tiny island in the southern arctic regions World Oddities The Tree of Seasons The leaves of the tree turn into crystals and fall off during the change of the cycle, revealing the pink buds of shaweiza. The deposited leaves from the tree sink to the ocean floor and over time form a crystalline reef beneath it spreading out from it's mangrove-like root system. The crystal leaves create a natural line of defense for the tree, and homes for the native sea life. The crystals partially erode due to the saltwater, but are restored again come shaweiza . Very rarely though the leaves do not sink to the bottom and are carried along the currents, washing up along shores of nearby islands.These leaves carry with them some of the magical spark that the tree holds, and are considered quite valuable within many cultures. Because of this, there are poachers who will try to harvest the leaves before their time, none have survived the trip.Category:Cannon __FORCETOC__